


The Things You Like

by aflawedfashion



Series: Tales of Zeph and Fairuza [5]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, we know zeph's last name now her tag on AO3 needs to be updated!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Sometimes it's difficult to find common ground when you're a former farm girl sleeping with a former Scarback, especially when she brings you to the creepiest museum you've ever seen.Note: I wrote this before season 5 aired, and we didn't have as many details on Zeph's past





	The Things You Like

“Soooo...” Zeph stood in the archway, refusing to move a muscle as Fairuza followed a stone path into an abandoned museum, leaving footprints in the dust with each step. “You find this totally normal?”

“Yes.” Fairuza ran her hand along the muscular arm of a marble sculpture, an Amazonian Scarback. “It’s beautiful.” The sculpture’s face was contorted somewhere between an orgasm and a cry of anguish, yet Fairuza stared into its eyes like it was the most exquisite work of art she had ever seen, like it was real, like it would return her love if she wished hard enough.

“Uh, huh.” Zeph glanced from creepy statue to creepy statue, failing to find a single one that didn’t terrify her. “I don’t.” Zeph shook her head, hardly paying attention to the words leaving her mouth. “I don’t find it normal. Not normal at all.” Zeph’s eyes widened, and her speech grew rapid as her brain caught up with her mouth. “I mean, I don’t want to disrespect your culture or anything. I would never do that. I know how important it is to some people, to you, to lots of people, in fact. Not just you. I wouldn’t want you to think that I think you’re weird.” Zeph took a breath before resuming her ramble. “All cultures deserve to be respected and appreciated, and who I am to criticize, you know? I’m just a nobody. My culture is… well, my culture is a different kind of creepy involving cows. And you should see the art my family hung in our house… It was…  _ something _ .” 

Fairuza turned to Zeph with an amused smile, and calmly stated, “You don’t have to like it.”

“But I like you.” Zeph smiled softly. “And I want to like the things you like.” 

“I appreciate that.” Fairuza looked into the statue's eyes. “Because this speaks to me.”

“Not…” Zeph turned her head to the side without taking her eyes off Fairuza. “...literally? You mean it speaks to you on a deep, artistic level.” She clasped her hands in front of her face and rested her chin on her fist. “It’s not  _ actually  _ speaking to you, right? Not giving you orders to, I don’t know, kill your lover in… cold… blood.”

“No.” Fairuza moved between sculptures, exploring their bodies with her hands. “I am not communicating with statues.” 

“Good.” Zeph gave a single nod. “Very good.” She let out a nervous laugh. “So glad.”

“I haven’t reached that level in my training yet, but one day, I do hope to communicate with them.” 

Zeph’s brain short-circuited as she stared at Fairuza with wide eyes until she realized the joke, and her shoulders relaxed. “Very funny.” 

“I thought so.” A playful smile transformed Fairuza’s gothic beauty into something ethereal before she once again turned serious. “Why are you so uncomfortable?” 

“Because I think these statues want to murder me.” 

With adoration in her eyes, Fairuza said, “They don’t murder. They torment.” 

“Yeeahhh, that’s not better,” Zeph said. “I will always choose a quick death over a long torment at the hands of a 10-foot tall marble statue.” 

Fairuza gently touched the statue’s chains, each link larger than her hand. “I suppose I can see how this could be slightly frightening.” 

“Slightly is an understatement, but thank you for seeing my perspective.”

Fairuza smiled and approached Zeph. “You’ve been so courageous to come here with me even though it frightens you.” She touched Zeph’s arm with the same reverence she showed the statue. “Now take me to see something from your culture. Frighten me.” 

“I come from a land of cows.” Zeph could feel a blush burning at her cheeks. No matter how far she came, it was hard to shake the embarrassment and shame she felt over her upbringing. “It’s not much to show.”

“I’ve never seen a cow.” 

Zeph furrowed her brow. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

“I’m not sure it’s the thrill you’re looking for.” Zeph leaned into Fairuza’s body, flirtatiously tugging on her necklace. “But I’ll have to show you anyway.” 

“Thank you.” Fairuza gave Zeph a sweet kiss, tugging on Zeph’s lower lip with her teeth as she pulled away. “But I hope you know that I find the prospect of looking a cow in the eyes at least as frightening as you find these statues.” 

“Oh, no.” Zeph shook her head. “That’s not possible. I’m literally convinced that one of these is going to follow me home and murder me in my sleep.” Zeph pointed to the creepiest statue in the room. “I may be a scientist, but I will research spells to keep them away before I go to bed tonight.” 

“They’re statues,” Fairuza said. “Statues don’t kill.” 

“There was a point in my life where I would have wholeheartedly agreed with you, but then I discovered green goo that can turn people into virtually immortal killing machines.” Zeph’s eyes widened. “Green goo.” She flicked her hands in Fairuza’s direction for emphasis. “Do you really think nothing out there can turn statues into killing machines?”

“Hm.” Fairuza frowned as she paused to consider Zeph’s question. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe we should leave.”

“Thank god.” Zeph grabbed Fairuza’s hand and practically dragged her back to the ship. “And you will look so hot in cutoff shorts. Just soooo hot.” 

“Cutoff shorts?”

“Yeah.” Zeph bounced on the balls of her feet. “We’re going to a farm, the sexy fun kind.” Zeph bobbled her head back and forth. “Which is not strictly speaking the kind I grew up on, but it’s so much better.” She grinned with excitement. “And don’t worry. I’m sure they make black cutoffs.”


End file.
